No Idea
by takingnames15
Summary: A collection of short one-shots based on Finchel and Rachel's first experience as parents. FutureFic. In Progress. Finchel. Rate K  for mild language
1. May 2014 aka First Aid

**AN: So I haven't written any Fanfiction in a while and I decided I wanted to right some more parent Finchel. So I decided that I would do a collection of one shots about their first experience as parents (note: this will follow the _Rivals_ universe, so it'll mostly be about Finn, Rachel and Will) **

* * *

><p>Rachel Hudson was just about to take a sip of her herbal tea when she heard a crash from upstairs. "Finn!" she called. Oh God, what if he was hurt? He could have broken something or... her thoughts were interrupted by a string of curses. She got upstairs as fast as should could (she wasn't very at eight months pregnant) She opened the door to the nursery to find her young husband buried under the bars of the crib he'd been putting together. "What happened?" she asked, trying not to laugh.<p>

"I was trying to drill that piece" he gestured to a thin wooden rail, "to that big piece" he continued, this time motioning to what she was sure was the bottom of the crib. "and my drill slipped." He sighed, slowly getting up and surveying the mess. "Then I cut my hand" he muttered, shoving his left hand so far into his pocket, that his wrist disappeared.

Rachel reached for it, but he shoved it even further into his pocket. "Come on Finn, I need to make sure it's not too deep" He shrugged away.

"It's fine" he said quickly, looking down at her. She put her head on his shoulder and tilted it up to look at him, her lips curving into a smile.

"You don't want the disinfectant spray, do you babe" she smirked. He shook his head quickly.

"No, it's not that, I just don't want to waste it" he said smoothly, trying to pick up his job with his hand still in his pocket. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it out of his pocket. He groaned and let her look at it.

"Finn, you've got a splinter. It won't be that bad, just pull it out with a tweezers, spray it quick and stick on a bandage." She informed him, leaving for a moment and returning with a small metal tweezers, a box of bandages and some disinfectant.

"It'll come out on it's own, I've got to finish this" he said, dismissing her idea.

"It'll hurt worse if you leave it in" she said matter-of-factly. He picked up the tweezers and pinched the little object, before dropping it and howling in pain. "Come on, it's not that bad babe. You want me to do it?"

"I don't want anyone to do it" he mumbled, holding his hand out. His wife expertly plucked the sliver from his palm, he made a face, before relaxing. "Okay, that wasn't so... Owww God Rachel!" he yelled, as she quickly squirted a pump of disinfectant on the cut. She disregarded him and careful stuck the bandage over the cut before smiling up at him. "Why did you do that!" he said, half-yelling.

"You were too sacred to do it yourself, remember?" she mocked. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and guided her down so that they were lying next to each other.

"Hey Rach?" he asked her.

"Yeah?"

"You'll never tell the kid about this right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like reviews, and if no one reviews then I don't think anyone cares, so I'm not motivated to write more, but if I get three or more reviews, I'll know three people want to to continue, so I shall.<strong>


	2. January 2014 aka If You Tilt Your Head

**AN: Another short little one. (Not even 500 words) I'm going a little bit into Finn's brain, because honestly, it's a fun place to be. **

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson enjoyed lounging on the bed waiting for his fiance to get home. He loved the sound of that, saying it slowly to himself. He still couldn't get over it, Rachel Berry was his fiance. She had been for almost four months. Everyone (except Kurt) was convinced it was insane for them to get married at only twenty years old. He honestly didn't care. They had already been living in the same apartment (with Kurt) since they were 18 years old, and had been dating for 3 solid years. It wouldn't be any different except that everyone would know just by looking at her hand that she was his.<p>

He honestly hadn't thought she'd agree. He was almost shocked when she said "yes" Did she understand him wanting to keep her his? The whole reason he'd done this so early was to make sure no Broadway bigshots got anywhere near his Rachel. He beamed as he heard her open the apartment door and sat up on the bed, waiting patiently for his "hello kiss". It didn't come.

"Finn" she said shakily, tossing him a box. A pregnancy test? Why would she... oh. Oh God. This wasn't what he expected.

"Well, are you going to take it?" he asked, trying to sound calm. She bit her lip and collapsed into him, tears rolling down her face. Her gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm scared to" she whimpered.

"I'll be right here" he mummered into her ear. She took the test and went into the bathroom, reappearing a few minutes later. "Well" he said softly.

"It takes five minutes" she said, lying down next to him. Neither of them said a word until the timer dinged. She was about to ask him to look for her, she couldn't do it, but found he must have known. He was already up and in the bathroom.

"It's got two lines" he said. "What does that mean?" She took a deep breath.

"That I'm pregnant" she said, still not moving.

"Wait, but if you tilt your head this way and close one eye... oh wait, it still looks like two lines, but if you flip it upside down and hold it above your head...ugh, still two lines. If you do this though" he put a finger over one of the lines and held it up to show her. "it's only one" Rachel got up and hugged him tightly. "You know we got this right?" he whispered.

"I know" she responded


	3. February 2014 aka Drummer Boy

**AN: Enjoy :) Longest Mini-One-Shot Yet (Over 800 words)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson couldn't help but listen to his wife tapping impatiently on the dashboard. They were going to their first OBGYN appointment and neither of them (he was just better at hiding it) were in anyway calm. He spoke to try and break the tension "How far along do you think you are?" he asked. He knew she'd been thinking the same thing. She stopped tapping her fingers and looked up at him.

"Around two months" she said slowly "give or take a month." They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Finn's stomach lurched as they pulled into the parking lot. He'd been here before... with Quinn, but this time this really was his kid and he really was in love with the mother. She gripped his hand tightly as they walked into the door. A bored looking receptionist looked up at them.

"Do you have an appointment?" she barked.

"Yeah, uh, Rachel Hudson" Finn answered after a long pause.

"Take a seat" she said, turning back to her work. The young couple slid into a couple of chairs, Rachel head resting on Finn's shoulder and holding his hand over her stomach.

"I'm scared" she mummered. He kissed the top of her head. Pulling her small body as close as he could with the arm of the chair in between them. He really didn't know what to say, and hoped this would suffice.

"Rachel Hudson?" a clear voice called. The couple stood up to see an older Doctor Wu standing in front of them with a clip board and a pen atop his ear. He lead them back into his room and closed the door. Rachel sat on the table and Finn stood, holding her hand, beside her. "You can sit down Mr. Hudson" he offered him a chair"

Finn shook his head "I'm fine here".

"Alright, so this is your first appointment?" he asked. They nodded simultaneously. He turned to Rachel. "So you're twenty-one is that correct?" she nodded, still unable to speak. He was grateful when he made no comment on her age. "You've been here before, haven't you. It didn't work out?" he said to Finn.

"Yeah. I'm lucky too" he said awkwardly. He didn't like to remember the time he wasted being Quinn's trophy boyfriend or whatever, able to be tossed aside whenever Puck came along with a few wine coolers. In a way though he felt lucky it happened, he wouldn't have had the guts to say no to Quinn and pursue Rachel, even if he'd been totally into her since she choreographed Don't Stop Believin' the week he joined Glee sophomore year.

"If we could have you lie down here, we'll do an ultrasound" Rachel followed his instructions, lying back slowly, Finn hovering above her protectively. "This might be a little cold..." he trailed. He felt Rachel react to it and brushed her hair behind her ear reassuringly.

Then a picture appeared on the screen. "Oh my" Dr. Wu said immediately. The couple shared a panicked look.

"What's wrong?" Rachel choked.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, you're just much farther along then I would have guess. You Mrs. Hudson, are already four month and in the second trimester. Four months? How hadn't they picked up on it earlier? Were they that clueless?

Rachel looked up at her husband shocked. Dr. Wu picked up another instrument. "And if we put this here..." the room as suddenly filled with a quick, steady rhythm.

"Is that?" Finn asked. The doctor nodded. The couple beamed at each other and listen closely.

"It's like a little drum" Rachel mussed. Finn smiled.

"Can we get a copy of the ultrasound" he asked hopefully "and maybe a few pictures?" the doctor nodded, pushed a few buttons and left the room.

Finn rolled over slowly and looked at the clock. A glowing 1:54 met his eyes. He had to see it again. He took the phone from the night stand, and reached under the pillow, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. He slowly unfolded it, using the phone for light. He smiled when he got it open. He was looking at his kid. His very own kid and that kid would be there in only five short months. He folded the picture back up, put the phone back and snuggled back up against his wife. His life was pretty good right now.

**********************************  
><strong>I only got one review last chapter so I'm now falling of the bandwagon and holding the next chapter hostage for three reviews. Sorry guys and girls!<strong>


End file.
